RWBY Dimension twist
by asler1961
Summary: I somehow get tossed from this dimension into the RWBY's. I'll keep the teachers the same, but will have OC's as must of the main cast.
1. Chapter 1: Trip

Chapter 1

There I was sitting in my seventh period class, last day of school; only three minutes left on the clock till the bell rang to let me get the hell out of Dodge. I had my head down on the table eyes closed waiting for the bell, which seemed like an eternity. Finally the bell rang me and about eight other people, who actually bothered to show up on the last day, stood up and rushed out the classroom. "Bye, have a good summer" I said quickly as I made my way out of the classroom. "Have a good summer too, Max" she said back to me. I burst out the doors of the building I was in and rushed to the silver car waiting for me with my dad in it. I was sixteen at the point and had my driver's license for both a car and motorcycle, but it was so late in the year I didn't bother getting school parking for the rest of the year. I opened the car door and plumped down in the passenger seat and moved my dark brown hair, which needed a haircut last month, out of my eyes and said "To home to play some video games and drink soda." I put my right hand in the air as said it. "Have a fun last day" my Dad asked. My Dad was a wise old man and I'm glad I had him, because as long as I had good grades my dad didn't really care, and let me play all the video games I want and stay up late too. He was a 52 year old, 6 foot 2 ½ inches tall, had thinning brown hair, thin, wearing worn blue jeans, a yellow collared shirt, and sandals. I was 16 at the time, 6 feet tall, thin and little muscle, wearing a solid red t-shirt, blue jeans, and black with red and white trim sneakers. "Boring as all hell" I replied with a smile of relief for school to be over with. "Really" my Dad said as he backed out of the parking spot. "Yeah there hardly anyone there and nothing to do" I replied. I took out my iPod and put my earphones in. "Really" my Dad said a little I annoyed I put my earphones in again. "Hey, I want to listen to my music right now, ok" I said. As much as I liked my dad we actually barely talked to each other every day to be honest. I mean my mother died when I was six, almost seven, and we had five cats, all though we always had four cats; the fifth was a stray we picked up. Anyway we really didn't talk much, because I spent most of my time playing video games or/and watching Netflix or writing on my laptop, while he watched TV or did his hobby. Even when we had dinner if it was out to eat we wouldn't talk much and when we had dinner at home dad ate in the living room and I ate in whatever room was planning on being in after I finished. Even with the little talking we still knew we loved each other.

We finally reached home; the house was a modest one, only two stories, the house was a brick with a black roof, it had a two car garage, with a moron jeep sitting in the drive way. The jeep was mine for driving and was 14 years old, but ran just fine. The garage door opened and there space for one car while rest was taken up by bike cycles, a motorcycle, lawn equipment, and the garbage and recycle bins. When my dad turned the car off I stepped out of the car and walked over to a closet in the garage next to the car. I opened one of the doors and saw an old refrigerator, I don't know how old it was, but it worked and we used it to store my drinks and any extra my dad had. I opened it up and got grabbed a root beer and went inside. When I opened the door I was greeted by my cats Hardy and Goldie. Hardy was an orange tabby, I think, but I won't swear to it, he's two years old, scrawny little guy, but was still gaining weight from when we got him. Goldie was our youngest at about a year and a half, I didn't know what breed she was just that she was fluffy, small, and weighed about twice as much as Hardy. "Hey, guys what up" I asked as I walked by them. They just rubbed up against me; I gave them a quick pet down their spines and moved on. I took out my phone and iPod and placed them on the kitchen counter. I then proceeded to the game room to play some Xbox.

After a few hours of borderlands 2, it was time for dinner and it was another talk less dinner not that I minded. I after about another hour or so of borderlands I got bored and took my laptop up stairs to my room to write, while I watched Netflix on my Wii. I only wrote for about 30 minutes before I got writer's block. I put my laptop away then continued to watch Netflix for a while. While I was watching Netflix I grabbed a Puma knife my dad gave me for Christmas two years ago and started to flick it open. After a while my wrist started to hurt so I pocketed the knife and watched Netflix until I got into a comfortable drowsiness. Before for too long I fell asleep, still in my clothes; usually I would only stay asleep for two to four hours, but today was different.

When I awoke I didn't see my white bedroom ceiling, but a light blue sky. I heard a man's voice say "You know there are better places to sleep then in a field?" "Yeah, but I was sleeping comfortably" I replied with a smile and sticking my hand out. The man pulled me up and I got a better view of him. He had short white hair, amber eyes with circular glasses resting on his nose, about 6 foot 3 inches, wearing a green scarf, a black coat, and had a cane in his left hand, but still looked quite young. "Yes, well comfortable or not, there really are better places to sleep" The man said. "Yeah I know, but I'm the one sleeping not you, anyway what's your name" I replied with a smile. "Professor Ozpin" He replied. "Cool, so do you know where I am" I asked relaxed. Right after I said that and with the look on his face, I knew I was in for a surprise.

A/N: Please review and comment on the story so I can get better at writing.


	2. Chapter 2: Summer training Pt 1

Chapter 2: Summer Training Pt. 1

"You don't know where we are" Professor Ozpin asked curiously.

"I believe that is why I asked my previous question" I answered.

"You're at Beacon Academy," He stated "Well in a field just of campus of Beacon academy, but close enough."

"What's Beacon Academy" I asked curiously a scratching my head.

"It's a place where Huntsman and Huntresses train, it's basically the college for the profession" He replied taking a sip from his mug.

"What's a Huntsman" I asked completely confused.

Professor Ozpin looked at me with a look that made me feel like an idiot and said "You don't know?"

"No, but before we go any further what country am I in" I asked trying to solve the problem going on.

"While you're not in the country side, but you are in the City of Vale, in the region Vale" Professor Ozpin replied with some concern in his voice.

"Never heard of it, continent" I said the last part implying a question.

"Vytal, located on the planet Remnant" He replied knowing my next question.

"Ok, I think I have some grasp on what's going on right now, but it sounds completely crazy" I said taking a deep breath to calm myself.

"Then please share" He said with a look of curiosity on his face.

I exhale and take another deep breath. "Ok, I pretty sure this isn't a dream by this point, so that means I've somehow managed to travel to another universe or dimension, I'm not sure which" I said as calmly as I could.

Professor Ozpin looked like I'm a little crazy. "Hey, I told you it was going to sound completely crazy" I said defending myself. He just kind of nods his head agreeing that I did in fact say that.

"True, you did say that, but I don't have a reason to trust you" He said.

"Nor, not to" I replied smugly.

Professor Ozpin cracked a smile knowing I was right. "Also true, so tell me where you're from then, uh" Professor Ozpin said not knowing my name.

"Oh, sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Max Hartmon" I said realizing that I forgot to tell him my name. "I'm from Arkansas located in the United States of America, on the planet Earth" I continued.

"Guess you really are from another dimension or universe" Professor Ozpin said taking another sip from his mug.

"Yeah, I guess so" I replied rubbing the back of my neck.

"Also that would explain why you're not wearing shoes" his said pointing his cane at my feet. I look down and see that I have no shoes on and wiggle my toes inside my socks.

"Yeah, I didn't have them on when I accidently fell asleep last night" I said with a small smile.

"Anyway what is a Huntsman" I said picking up from where we left off.

"Oh, right," Professor Ozpin said "a Huntsmen or Huntresses are men and women who kill the Grimm and protect people."

"Ok, what are Grimm" I asked intrigued.

"Darkness, creatures without a soul that threaten humanity" Professor Ozpin said.

"We'll I am interested and being a Huntsman would help me better understand this world since I have no idea how long I'm going to be here" I said aloud to both myself and Professor Ozpin.

"You're welcome to tryout" He said.

"Usually I would, but I have not training, little muscles, and no money. I don't see me making it in" I said a little sad.

Professor Ozpin thought about what I said for a minute then said "I'll make you deal, I'll train you all summer and teach about what you need to know that includes history, Grimm, any science that differs, any math you need to know, along with any important political figures you need to know today. In exchange I while give you free admission to Beacon Academy, a few sets of clothes and a scroll, but you must past the entrance exams and the field exam at the end of the summer."

"I'll do it and I know that means I'm going to have a lot of sore muscles that while be really painful, but it's not like I have anywhere else to go." I answered. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention I'm only sixteen is that a problem" I added on real fast.

"I don't really see that is it you are fairly tall, at that age you muscles will build a bit easier than if you were eighteen" he replied taking another sip from his mug.

"One more thing what is a scroll?" I asked curiously. Professor Ozpin reached into his pocket and pulled out a white case and then he pulled it open. "Oh" I replied and he put it away.

"Let's get you set up with a place to sleep" Professor Ozpin said and started to walk towards Beacon. I jogged to catch up.

"May I ask where I'm going to sleep" I asked.

"It's the summer time so we have a lot of open dorms for you to move into for the summer, but we can't have you move into another team's dorm" Professor Ozpin said.

"So, I'm not moving into a dorm" I asked confused.

"You while be moving into a dorm that was not occupied this year and with all except a few students out you will be able to train without being bothered" Professor Ozpin replied.

The next morning at 7:00 a.m. I was shaken awake by Professor Ozpin. I rose up from my bed and rubbed my eyes. "Guess it's time to get up" I asked. He nodded and walked away. I throw on my clothes I had on from yesterday and followed him out the door. When I exited door Professor Ozpin through some black sneaker's with a red trim at me. I fumbled with them for a second before I caught them.

"Put those on" Professor Ozpin said and continued walking.

The shoes were already double knotted and I slipped them on with a little trouble. "Hey wait up" I said and ran to catch up.

We went to the kitchen and grabbed some breakfast. Breakfast that day was pancakes and orange juice, with coffee for the Professor.

"Today we are going to test your limits" Professor Ozpin said at the end of breakfast.

"While it seems someone is in a better mood than this morning" I said in response.

"Needed my coffee" He replied and got up.

"Fine let's go" I said and followed.

The first place we went was the weight room to test my strength. When we arrived at the weight room Professor Ozpin said "First we'll test your strength, then flexibility, and lastly your endurance."

"Well prepare to be disappointed in both my flexibility and strength" I said with chuckle.

When we got to the weights and boy was it embarrassing I wasn't even able to lift have of what he wanted me to lift, and the flexibility wasn't much better. When we got done with the flexibility and strength test Professor Ozpin sighed and said "We have a lot of work to do."

"I told you you'd be disappointed" I said with a shrug.

"Let's hope your endurance is better" Professor Ozpin said.

"It should be better" I replied.

The goal was to run or jog for a long a possible without stopping. That he was a little more impressed, considering how muscular I was. "That was a lot better than I thought" Professor Ozpin said.

"Thanks" I said gasping for air and holding my side.

"Now, considering your physical stature and your flexibility I think you should do a month of physical training, and every other day I while teach you history, science, math, and Grimm" Professor Ozpin said.

"Sounds like a decent plan" I said still gasping and holding my side

"Now get cleaned up and we can get you some clothes and a scroll" Professor Ozpin said.

I nodded, because I really just wanted to take a shower.


	3. Chapter 3: Summer training Pt 2

**A/N: I know I forgot to put an author's note in chapter 2, but I putting one in this one. Anyways there is only one more part to summer training, then we can get to the main story where the other characters come into play. Also Favorite, Follow, or Review to let me know that you are enjoying the story or just have some ideas for it, and I'm always willing to take some constructive criticism. **

Chapter 3: Summer training Pt. 2

The first month of summer break was up which meant I didn't have to do the boring muscle workouts anymore. Honestly, I don't see how people sit there and lift weights it's so boring. Anyways, after days and days of sore muscles and boring lifting I was finally allowed to choose my weapon or weapons, if I choose more than one. During the school days when Professor Ozpin taught me the information I needed to know he also taught me how to make weapons. I was concerned on which weapon or weapons I would choose, because I knew had a tendency to get boring of something and move to something new. Professor Ozpin gave me a day off to think about what weapon or weapons I wanted to make.

I spent my day off drawing up a ton of different weapons. Some of them I came up on my own others I took from video games I've played. By dinner that day I had narrowed it down to a few weapons.

"So, have you made any progress on the weapon selection" Professor Ozpin asked during dinner.

"Yeah, but I still have bit more to do before I have selected" I said "I mean compared to what people can do here and what people can do back on Earth. I have to take in a lot of factors to take in."

"What do you mean" Professor Ozpin asked knowing full well what I meant.

"Well, I have to make something easy for me to learn, can't be disarmed easily, and still be able to switch between offense and defense easily" I said taking a drink from my soda.

"You are right about that" Professor Ozpin said.

"I know that, also I won't be able to change that easily" I said frustrated.

"Mind if I see what ideas you had in mind? I might be able to help" Professor Ozpin said.

I reached into my pocket and unfolded a few pieces of paper and gave them to the Professor. Professor Ozpin looked at the sheets of paper. There were three different designs. The first was a diagram of two 3 foot swords that could be combined. The second was a three foot sword with a shield that had a 4 foot diameter. The last one was considerably different from the other two. It was dual scythes with 2 foot blades and 1 ½ foot hands. The blades could close into the handle some to be placed on the waist along with a pistol. The pistol was a .45 with a 10 round magazine.

"Why is this one so different" Professor Ozpin asked curiously.

"Well, I thought I was a cool design and I might make me want to learn more on how to fight with them" I replied with a weak smile.

Professor Ozpin looked at me for a second and said "Self-motivation by interest in what one is doing. Clever idea if I must say so myself."

My smile widened and I said "I think I know which one I want to make."

I quickly finished up my dinner and grabbed one of the pieces of paper and ran off to hammer out all the details.

"You can throw the others away" I said without looking back as I sped away.

When I got to my room I shut the door and locked. Spent the next 5 hours looking up how to get dust to work with weapons, added more detail to my diagram. By midnight that night I had a diagram that was well illustrated, had everything labeled neatly, and even what materials I was going to use on what parts. When I noticed the time I got up stretched and decided it was time to hit the hay.

The next morning I was up at the crack of dawn and in the forge, which is where weapons are made and repaired at Beacon, mostly repaired. I had my diagram and decided to start with the blades of what I was going to make first. I spent the next 13 hours locked in the forge, I didn't even leave to eat, I just ate in the forge. After I got done with my weapons I realized I forgot one important detail when I was working on the weapons, and that of all things had to be armor. I was so proud of how good a job I did on the weapons that I forgot about the armor and that crushed me, because I forgot something so obvious. I take out a pencil and paper to start working on an armor design. Right after I started on the armor design I heard the forge doors open, I looked at my watch that I had on noticed the time. It was just past 7:00 p.m. and everyone was either still at dinner or at their dorm. I started to just for one of my newly crafted weapons when I noticed the familiar sound of a cane hitting the ground.

"What do you want Professor I still worked to do" I said irritated.

Professor Ozpin stopped a few feet away from me when all of a sudden I heard a thump of something hitting the desk I was sitting at. I look to my left and see medium brown leather pants and some kind of sleeves that covered just the arms, allowing for a full range of motion, with two scythes on the left shoulder.

"I figured with your mind you would forget about the armor" Professor Ozpin said with a smile I couldn't see, but know was there.

I started laughing and said "Yeah, I did."

After my laughing subsided I said "Thanks."

"It's wasn't much trouble, but I do have a question for you" Professor Ozpin said.

"Sure, what is it" I asked curiously.

"How come you haven't freaked out yet" Professor Ozpin asked.

It was a valid question. I mean I've thrown into another universe or dimension, into a place I know nothing about, away from my friends and family and haven't really freaked out about it.

"You know I really don't have an answer for that" I said "But if I had to guess, I would say it dates back to when I was six almost seven when I lost my mother to a heart virus. When I was a little older I realized that life is going to throw all kinds of things at us and we never know how long we are going to have, so we might as well have some fun with what time we have left. To do so means not to let a lot of things bug whether it's your mistake or another's, just roll with the punch and have some fun. As long as you do that it's hard to knock you down and when you do you won't be down for long."

Professor Ozpin was a little stunned by my answer seeing how I turned something sad into a way to live a fun and happy life.

"Oh yeah, there is one more thing that I forgot to mention. Live life whatever way you damn well please and not the way someone else wants you to live it, and if they try to force you tell them to screw off go live your own life and let me live mine own life" I added with enthusiasm.

Professor Ozpin started laughing and said "You are an interesting young man. Just when people think they have you figured out you give them something that makes you completely different."

I started to laugh slightly as well and said "Yeah, well my friends from Earth would admit to calling me crazy at times and I agree with them."

The laughing subsided and Professor Ozpin asked "Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"No, I was going to after I got done with the weapons" I answered.

"I haven't had dinner yet either, so let's go get some" Professor Ozpin said with a smile.

"Let me put this stuff up and I'll be right behind you" I said gathering up my gear and supplies.

**A/N: Just a reminder Favorite, Follow, Review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Summer training Pt 3

**A/N: I got this out right the day or day after I posted the pervious, but don't except a lot. That will only happen when I have a good idea or just want to get on to the next part of the story. The next chapter will probably be out in the next 5-7 days. Also special shout outs to PocketPenguinMan and red juniper for being the first two to follow my story. Everything with Professor Ozpin is speculation if I'm wrong I'll change it. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter and remember Favorite, Follow, and Review. **

Chapter 4: Summer training Pt. 3

It was the next day after I made my weapons and my armor was given to me. I was standing in one of the combat fields in the training grounds. A few feet away from me stood Professor Ozpin with his cane and coffee mug.

"Since you just got your weapons I'm going to be your sparring partner for a bit. After you get good enough I'll add Grimm to the mix" Professor Ozpin said removing a sword from the cane and kicking away the sheath.

I cracked a smile knowing I was about to be tossed around like a ragdoll. I was wearing a plain red t-shirt and the leather arm sleeves and pants Professor Ozpin gave me. I reached down to my sides and grabbed two folded scythes. They sprung up in an instant. The blades were 2 feet long and ha foot dark red poles connected to them.

"Time to get my ass handed to me on a gold platter" I said and got into a fighting stance.

Professor Ozpin laughed, but didn't change from his standing position. I rushed him and came in from the right side. I swing my right scythe, which he deflects with a flick of the wrist. I let my left scythe slide down to where I had it by the very bottom and tried to cut his left leg. That too was a failure, except this time he knocked my hand and sent it flying about 20 feet. He then swings his sword his my other scythe square in the handle. I had to use both hands to keep from losing it and I sent back about 3 feet. I landed flat on my back. I got walked over and picked up my other scythe. I got into a fighting stance again, but this time I connected the two scythes with the blades facing opposite directions. I charged him head on. He tried to deflect it, but I didn't let him. When he pushed the scythe away I pushed it back into the sword trying to trap it. We stood our faces only a few inches away from each other our weapons pushing against each other. I leaned my head back to try and head-butt him, but he just active his aura, and I hit my head against what felt like steel. I yelled from the hit and Professor Ozpin kicked me back. I fell to the floor and held the spot on my head that made contact with the Professor's aura.

"You ok" Professor Ozpin asked.

"Yeah, but that is one hell of an unfair advantage though" I said angrily and still holding my head in pain.

"I suppose you are correct on that point" Professor Ozpin said reaching out his hand.

I grabbed it and he pulled me up. When I was up Professor Ozpin didn't let go. He started to be surrounded by a faint white glow, and then I started to glow like Professor Ozpin, except mine was red with a little purple mixed in. After a few seconds the glowing subsided and Professor Ozpin stumble a bit, but instantly recovered.

"You ok" I asked.

"Yeah, that tends to happen when you unlock someone's aura" Professor Ozpin replied.

"Thanks for that" I said with a smile.

"I figured you earned at least that much" He replied.

"Take five then get back to sparing" I asked.

"Sounds like a plan" He answered.

I was so excited about having my aura unlocked I didn't notice the pain in my head had subsided.

5 minutes passed and I was ready for another shot at the Professor, even though I knew I was going to lose.

"I expect better from you, since you have your aura unlocked" Professor Ozpin said.

"Just don't cry when I beat you" I said with a smile and laugh.

Instead of Professor Ozpin waiting on me to attack, he started off. I was caught off guard, but still managed to block his attack. My scythes were separate at this time and launched a counter-attack. I pushed him back and then jumped back myself. I throw my left scythe him which he easily knocked out of the way without showing a hint of effort. I quickly reached behind my back and pulled out a .45 and shoot off six rounds. Each of which he blocked with his sword. Professor Ozpin rushed me again. I managed to block his first attack, but my right scythe was almost knocked out of my hand. The Professor instantly tried to attack again without a missing a beat. I used my gun to block his attack. After I blocked it he kicked me in the right leg causing it to buckle. He then knocked the gun out of my hands and held the edge of the blade against my neck.

"I surrender" I said in defeat throwing my hands up.

"That was a lot better than before" Professor Ozpin said sheathing his sword.

"I thought so too" I said with a smile.

"We can call it a day here" Professor Ozpin said and walked away.

I got up off the ground and went back to my room to get a nice shower.

After about three weeks of sparing with Professor Ozpin he let me take on some Grimm. The first Grimm I got to take on was beowolves. Beowolves are around 5 foot 8 inches tall, but are usually hunched over which makes them a little short, are wolf like, but can walk on all fours without trouble, there appearance consist of black fur, bone-like spikes over their body and have a skull mask like thing over their face, as it is the same with all grim creatures.

The first time I took on beowolves I was up against three of them. I was standing in the training grounds again, but in an enclosed area. I was wearing my usually armor, except my t-shirt was green instead of red. A gate on the far side of the area I was in opened the three beowolves came out. They noticed me almost instantly and started to move towards me and I ran towards them. When I closed the distance to about 50 feet I throw my left scythe and nailed the one that was in the middle of the three square in the chest. I quickly reached behind my back, took out my pistol and started firing at the remaining two. I put five in the one on the left and it dropped dead. The last I fired five more shoots and on my sixth the gun clicked empty. Luckily those five shoots were enough to take down the beowolf.

"That wasn't much of a challenge" I said look at Professor Ozpin.

Professor Ozpin smirked and snapped his fingers. Just then four gates opened with six beowolves coming in from each one.

"Me and my big mouth" I said with a sigh.

I quickly reloaded my pistol and ran to grab my other scythe. Right as I grabbed my scythe a beowolf jumped to attack me from behind. I noticed this turned around and impaled the beowolf in the heart, then brought it to the ground. I took my scythe out of the beowolf's chest and rolled to avoid two more. When I landed on my feet, I was right in front of two beowolves. I cut one of the beowolves in half then shoved it into the other trying to gain so extra room. Although I wasn't getting any what so ever, because no matter what I tried I wasn't getting any real room. I was slowly taking out the beowolves, but I was having a few to many close calls. When there was only five beowolves left I was out of energy and could barely avoid their attacks. Luckily Professor Ozpin stepped in and killed the last five beowolves without any troubles.

"Thanks" I replied catching my breath.

"I'm impressed that you made it that far, but I'm glad you're still breathing" Professor Ozpin said.

"And let all this time and effort go to waste, I think not" I said still catching my breath.

"That was enough for today, go back to your dorm and get some rest" Professor Ozpin said.

**A/N: another reminder to Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5: First Day of College

**A/N: For Adanborn I tried to have less spelling errors. In general though Goodwitch's description I got off of RWBY Wiki so that is why it is very detailed and I'm get around to changing Ozpin's in the early chapter later. And as all ways Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

Chapter 5: First Day of College

I was on an airship going place to place picking up students to take back to Beacon. Professor Ozpin was against it at the first till I reminded him that would be a good way to see the world that I didn't know. Being the teacher he was he caved in easily. Anyways I was just sitting on the window ceil looking at the scenery. There was some pretty nice scenery, but I was never that big no breath taking scenery so I'm probably under selling it, but it was still nice.

On the return trip there was a back to Beacon there was a guy groaning from motion sickness. The guy was about 6' 1", had short slightly curly dirty blond hair, blue eyes, average looking, with a slight green tint on his skin from motion sickness, wearing a red jacket with an orange t-shirt underneath, wearing blue jeans and white sneakers with red trim. I took some candy from my pocket that was small, round and red and a bottle of water from my bag. I walked over to him and said "Here dude, take this."

"What for" He asked a little woozy.

"For the motion sickness, so just take it. Sit back and relax it'll take a few minutes for it to take effect" I said holding out my hands.

"Thanks man" the guy said take the candy from my hand and swallowing it.

"Now just sit back and relax. They'll take effect in a few minutes" I said reminding him of what I just said.

"Ok, what's your name" the guy asked leaning against a wall relaxing.

"Max and your name is" I answered back.

"Travis" He replied with a weak smile.

"Nice to meet you" I said leaning against the wall myself.

"So what brings you to Beacon" Travis asked.

"Helping people, get to travel around the world, that sort of stuff" I answered.

"Same here" he replied with a smile.

"So what's your weapon" he asked continuing the conversation.

"That's a secret" I said smugly.

"Oh, is it now" Travis said matter-of-factly.

Just then a middle-aged woman that has very light blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face; her eyes are emerald green and she wears thin rectangular glasses; she had teal hanging earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar and a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands, along with a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings; she wears black boots with brown heels, and wears a torn cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape; appeared on a screen that was playing the news and said "I am Professor Glynda Goodwitch, let me be the first to welcome you to the prestigious academy."

She said a few other things, but I just zoned out and waited for her to finish. The news came back on and it was about the Faunus protest and I didn't even bother paying attention to that because it was the same bullshit over and over again.

"Looks like the White fang did it again" Travis said sighing.

"Dude, don't even get me start on that, because they've done the same damn thing for a while now and hardly anything has changed" I said.

"Yeah, you are right they got some rights, but not all of them" Travis said.

"I know I would be a lot easier to just give it to them and call it a day" I said.

"Yeah, but the world doesn't work that way" Travis said.

"Sadly that is oh so true" I said shaking my head in disappoint.

"Anyways we're landing" I said noticing where we were from what I saw through the window.

We landed and walked out of the airship and said I'll see Travis later. He walked off in one direction I walked off in another direction. Stopped for a few seconds to look at the overall landscape of Beacon; even though I lived there for the summer I still never just looked at it and it was pretty amazing if I had to say so myself. After about a minute I felt something brush up against my left leg and heard a meow. I look down and see a dark orange tabby with medium length fur.

"Hey, there Zephyr" I said reaching down to picked the cat up and started to pet him. Zephyr only weighs about 11 pounds, so he was really easy to pick up.

After I petted Zephyr for about a minute I heard someone say "You know there are no pets allowed" in an annoyed tone.

"Well it's a good thing that Zephyr is the school's pet and not mine" I said and turned around. When I turned around I saw a girl probably only a year or two older than me, 5' 8", had bright crimson red hair, bright emerald eyes, and a nice figure. She was wearing a red jacket unzipped with four buttons on each arm with a fire pattern on the bottom, a red shirt that had some flower design on it, but not a rose, tan jeans, and some high priced red sneakers. The first that went through my mind was _damn she's hot and I love red heads_.

"Why would Beacon Academy have a pet cat" The girl questioned me.

"He was a stray dying of starvation and needed a home, and it's not like Professor Ozpin could just leave the poor guy" I answered petting Zephyr and him purring.

"I suppose that true" She replied.

"So, what's your name; if you don't mind me asking" I asked.

"Erica Blaze heiress to the Blaze household" She replied with an air of superiority.

"Don't get all high and mighty with me their princess" I replied with an unimpressed look.

"I'm not a princess" she said annoyed.

"I know, anyways my names Max and this little guy's name is Zephyr" I said holding Zephyr a little high than before.

She just gives me an unamused look. I sighed and said "I guess I'll see you" and walked away. She didn't say anything back that I could hear.

"Well that went well" I said sarcastically to Zephyr.

**A/N: just a reminder Favorite, Follow, Review.**


	6. Chapter 6: First Night of College

**A/N: Nothing much to say this time. So Favorite, Follow and Review. Oh, yeah I didn't mention Erica's hair length, it goes down to her waist.**

Chapter 6: First Night of College

There is the usual assemble all first year students must attend, so I headed down to the assemble hall or auditorium, or whatever you want to call it. When I walked into the auditorium and Travis spotted me fairly quickly and waved me over.

"Hey dud, find your way around ok" I asked when I got to him.

"Yeah, but what's with the cat" He replied pointing to Zephyr.

"Oh, this is Zephyr the school's pet cat" I said petting Zephyr and him purring.

"Cool, so who was that hot red head you were talking to" Travis said bumping me with his elbow.

"Someone who thinks she is better than everyone else because she comes from a wealthy family, but what she doesn't realize she bleeds just like everyone else" I replied.

"Excuse me" said a very irritated girl.

I jumped up and landed Scooby-doo style in Travis' arms and Zephyr dug his claws into my chest. I let out a short cry of pain and lifted Zephyr off my chest and used my aura to heal the puncture wounds before the blood stained my clothes. Travis put me down and I put Zephyr down on the ground. Travis and I look back at the girl who just spoke.

"Oh, Hey Erica right" I said a little weaker than usual.

"I'll have you know I do not think I am better than everyone else just because I come from a wealth family" Erica said, her hair looked like it was catching fire a bit.

"Sorry that's just the impression I got from when we talked" I said holding up my hands in a surrendering position.

"Maybe you should get to know people a little better before you make those assumptions" Erica said.

"Like I said I'm sorry I'll wait till I know you better before make any assumptions" I said calmly.

Professor Ozpin walked up to a microphone on stage and said "I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He then calmly turned and walked away.

"Looks like someone forgot their morning coffee" I whispered to Travis, who let out a single ha.

Professor Goodwitch walked up to the microphone and said "You will gather in the barn tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready. You're dismissed" then walked away.

"Where's the barn" Travis asked.

"The barn is four building east of this one if I'm not mistaking" I said and left with Travis on my heels.

Later that night at the barn Travis and I were getting ready for bed talking about random things. When he said "Those we're some pretty clever moves you pulled on Erica at the assembly."

"What moves do, dude" I said as took off my shirt.

"Do play stupid with me" Travis said "When she said you she should get to know people better before you make assumptions, you said I'll wait till I know you better before I make any assumptions."

"I was just trying to keep her from getting to mad at me" I replied.

"Sure, that way you can ask her out later" Travis said tapping me with his elbow.

I punched him playfully in the arm and said "I do not like Erica, Travis."

"If you say so, anyways there is still a lot of fish in the sea" He said looking around at all the girls in their night wear.

"Careful if the wrong one catches you looking she'll knock you senseless or her boyfriend will" I said.

"Ok, I'll be a bit more cautious when look at girls" Travis said.

"You better be because I'm not coming to save your ass when a girl or her boyfriend is trying kill you" I said with a smirk.

"Understandable" Travis said with a short laugh.

"Good now I'm going to get a drink I'm thirsty" I said and left the room.

After about five minutes I came back with a water bottle in each hand. I had one open with the cap off. Some guys were wrestling not far off, when one of their buddies decided to tackle his two friends from the side. The three guys hit me knocking me off balance. I hopped on one foot for a hops then landed on a bag and lost my footing, what little I had. I fell to the ground and on top of somebody, spilling my water on that somebody in the process. The person beneath me shot up and punched me in the face. I sprung up to my feet along with the other person. "What the fuck do you think you're doing jackass" The person shouted with pure rage in a familiar voice.

Out of fear I used my semblance to grab my scythes. My semblance is called death's grip, because what I grab usually dies; and it lets me pull objects towards me or pull myself to objects, living or non-living. The person I landed on pulled out two 3 foot long dual edged sword and put the put them in a scissors formation at my throat and I do the same with my scythes. The handles on my scythes are an extra foot long then before that way I have a little more room between me and my enemy.

When the person shouted she woke up everyone except the heavies sleeper and caused everyone to look in our direction. Everyone's eyes were on us.

"Erica calm down" I said to the girl. Erica was wearing a crimson red nightgown with her hair in a ponytail half way down her back, and a massive wet spot on her stomach from my spilled water. Her hair looked like it was on fire ready to burn the poor bastard that made her mad, which was me.

"Calm down, you want me to calm down. You just jumped on me and spill some kind of liquid on me" she replied pushing her swords closer to my throat. Travis saw this and came running up to us and said

"Hey, calm down you two" while putting his hands on our weapons and lowering them slow.

"Why don't we let Max here say something in his defense" Travis said calming trying to defuse the bomb that was Erica.

"Fine" Erica said with anger the grip on her swords tightening.

I let out a sigh of relief and said "Ok, I went to go get two bottle of water. On my way back I opened one to take a drink from, and left the cap off because I was going to drink from it again shortly. When I got back to the room the three monkeys over there," I pointed to the three guys that bumped into me, "bumped into me. That caused me to loss my balance. I wound up hopping on one foot to try and regain my balance. Then I hopped on a bag and lost my footing then fell on and spilled the rest of the water in my water bottle."

After I finished Erica turned to the guys who bumped into and gave a stare that made them cling to reach other in fear. Travis and I thought would be a good time to leave. We turned around and quietly started to walk away, but on my first step Erica swung back around and brought one of her swords to my neck. "Where do you think you're going" She said furious with us for trying to leave.

Travis shot off knowing he wasn't the one that was in trouble. "Jackass" I said underneath my breath.

I then turned around and said "I was trying not to day on my first day" with a small smile.

"Don't think you aren't partially to blame for this as well" Erica said her voice having plenty of anger left in it.

"What do you want me to do" I asked calmly.

"Well since you were the one that spilled the water on my sleeping bag and my nightgown, you shall provide me with adequate replacements" She said moving the sword from my neck to my chest over my heart.

"Fine" I said and walked over to my sleeping bag picked it up and my red shirt I was wearing that day and brought it over to Erica. I tossed them to her and said "I want those back tomorrow and if you don't like them then to bad, deal with it."

"This is it" Erica said.

"Hey, like I said if you don't like it to bad, deal with it, but if you don't want them then I'll take them back" I said walking away backwards still facing her.

"Fine if this is the best you can do then, I'll put up with it" Erica said not willing to let me get one over on her.

"It's your decision" I said turning and going back to my spot next to Travis.

"Thanks for ditching me asshole" I to Travis when I got to him.

"Hey, I'm not coming to save your ass when a girl or her boyfriend is trying kill you. Sound familiar" He said sarcastically.

"Fine I'll give you that much" I said and got ready for bed again.

"By the way was that your shirt that you took off like 10 minutes ago" He asked.

"Yeah, but I'll tell her that another time" I said with a smile.

"You still managed to get a little win on her" Travis said with a smile on his face as well.

**A/N: Usual Favorite, Follow and Review reminder**


	7. Chapter 7: Prep for Initiation

**A/N: to GreatZero the answer to you question is probably because is sounds like barn. I'll get around to changing it when I have writer's block.**

Chapter 7: Prep for Initiation

I was sound asleep when all of a sudden something landed on my face. I sat up instantly and noticed my sleeping bag in my lap. Right after that my vision went black because of some fabric over my face. I grabbed the fabric and pulled it off my face. It was my red shirt I gave Erica walking away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Erica walking away. I cracked a smile at the fact that Erica throw my shirt on my face. I looked at my watch and saw it was 6:55 a.m. That was five minutes before I planned on getting up and I shook Travis awake.

"Five more minutes mom" Travis said groggily.

"Sorry, but when I get up you get up, also I'm not your mom" I replied.

Travis just ignored me and tried to go back to sleep. I grabbed one of my scythes and opened it. With the tip of the blade I poked Travis in the arm. HE shot up out of bed and said "Ow, Dude what the hell?"

"Rise and shine it's time to get up" I said getting to my feet and putting away my scythe.

"Fine" Travis said irritated that I woke him up.

"Come on their serving pancakes with syrup, bacon, eggs, and orange juice" I said packing up what little I had.

Travis packed up all his stuff in 5 seconds and said "You had me at syrup."

"Cool, I'll race you" I said and knocked Travis's feet out from under him with one of my scythes.

I rushed off and heard Travis shout" Get back her you cheater" waking up just about everyone else in the process.

Travis was up and sprinting after me by the time I finished my sentence. When I got to the stairs of the ballroom, we were on the third floor; I jumped the first fleet of stairs and slammed into the wall. I bounced off the wall and slid down the hand rail on the next fleet. I repeated the process till I got to the ground floor. I could hear Travis jumping the fleets as well. I was out the door of the building with Travis 15 feet behind me. All of a sudden Travis started gaining a lot of ground. Within seconds he was past me and 15 feet ahead of me. He slowed down, but was still 15 feet ahead of me. I was closing the distant slowly, but not fast enough to beat him to breakfast. When he was at the cafeteria's doors he was 9 feet away ahead of me and just as he was about to grab the door and open it; I used my death grip and pulled him back towards me. My death grip pulls the object straight towards me, so if I don't want to get hit I have to move. When he past me on his way back I winked at him and gave him a two finger solute. I slide when I got to the line, but accidently slide past the last guy in line. When I past him he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Thanks man I said when I looked at the guy. He was an inch taller than me at 6' 2" (I grew an inch during the summer), had short brown hair, blue eyes, slightly above average looks. He was wearing a black t-shirt with the words _The Slip_ in white across the chest, along with the dark tan cargo pants, and black sneakers with blue laces.

"Nice shirt" I said noticing what was printed.

"Thanks, you listen to the" he replied with a smile.

"No not really, but I do enjoy their music when I do listen to them" I answered.

"I'm Sam and you are" Sam said.

"I'm Max n-" was all I said before Travis tackled me from the side.

"That's for knocking my feet out from underneath me" Travis said reaching out his hand.

I grabbed it and he pulled me up. "Sam this is Travis, Travis that's Sam" I said gesturing to each one appropriately.

"Nice to meet you, dude" Travis said putting his hand up in the air to signal a hello.

"Nice to meet you too, so why did tackle Max" Sam asked curiously.

"We raced to breakfast and I knocked Travis's feet out from under him at the beginning of the race with one of my weapons" I answered.

"Cheater" Travis added in at the end of it.

"I never said we could use our weapons" I said with a slight shrug.

"If Max started the race and never said you couldn't use your weapons, then it's fair" Sam said.

"Ha" I said and Travis pouted.

Someone walked up behind me with an open water bottle and poured it all on my head. I spun around to see who it was. I also moved my head back allowing the water to soak the front of my green shirt. The person I saw was Erica. When the water bottle was empty she throw the empty bottle at my head and she said "That's for giving me the shirt you wear all of yesterday."

The plastic bottle bounced off my head, which I barely felt. No one said a word for about two seconds before everyone, including myself and excluding Erica, started laughing. "I'm sorry. Let's hug it out" I said in between laughs and moved forwards with my arms open.

"No no no no" Erica said backing away.

I kept advancing still laughing. Erica turned around and ran. I chased her for two seconds then she was out the cafeteria's doors. People laughed even harder than before. I made my way back to Travis and Sam, who were sitting on the floor holding their sides laughing. We laughed for two minutes before we stood up. The line moved forward quite a bit, but no one got in front us, so we walked forward wiping away the tears in our eyes. We got our food and I grabbed a few extra napkins to wipe my face and dry my hair a bit. Luckily I got my hair cut at the beginning of Sumer so my hair was only to my eyebrow instead of the bottom of my eye. We sat down in the cafeteria and at out breakfast with nothing more than a few jokes and small talk.

After breakfast we went to the locker room to get geared up for initiation. Travis and I were at my locker talking. Sam was going to his locker which was a bit farther down. After a while Sam came back with the same attire as before, but had teal light chest plate and teal gauntlets on his forearms with two pistols, 45. and 15 round magazine, on his waist. We talked for about three minutes then Sam said "Hang on; I want to go talk to someone."

He turned around and walked over to Erica and some girl talking. The girl was 5'7", had short pink hair, hazel eyes, and a nice figure. She was wearing a white blouse with a pink combat skirt and black stockings underneath, holding a spear in the right hand and a circular shield, 4 feet in diameter, in the left hand.

"Think he has a chance" Travis asked.

"Does a snowball in hell" I replied.

"Ha ha, so how far do you think he can make before he gets shut down" Travis asked.

"Second sentence" I answered.

Right after I said that we saw Erica cut in on Sam talking to the other girl. We walked forward to hear what they were talking about.

"Do you know how she is" Erica asked Sam clearly annoyed.

"Second sentence just like I told you" I said to Travis missing the next thing Erica said.

"She's on the cover of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box" Erica shouted at Sam.

That hit Sam like a ton of bricks. "That's only for star athletes and cartoon characters" Sam said in shock.

"Do you think you deserve her on your team now" Erica said.

Sam got a little sad, but saw Travis and me encouraging him to keep going keep up the confidence. He failed and Erica and the girl walked away, but the girl stopped to say something to him. Travis and I couldn't hear what she said, but it lighted up his mood quite a bit.

"So who was the girl" I asked.

"Pepper" He said with a smile.

"Hope it works out for, bro" Travis said as he put his hand on Sam shoulder.

We walked to a cliff side to begin initiation. There were stone squares on the ground with two axes crossed and a reef at the bottom of handles going up to the blade of the axes.

Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch were standing in front of us and the students were lined up in a row.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest" Professor Ozpin said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today" Professor Goodwitch said.

"That being said the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the rest of your time at Beacon" Professor Ozpin said.

"Your objective is to grab a relic at the abandoned temple north of here and return it back up here" Professor Ozpin continued.

One by one we were launched off the side of cliff and into the Emerald Forest. I was one of the last ones to be launched and shouted "I believe I can ffflllyyyyy."

**A/N: Favoirte, Follow, and Review**


	8. Chapter 8: Initiation Pt 1

**A/N: I now didn't mention this in my previous chapter A/Ns but my laptop was been in repair for two and a half months, so Hurray. Anyways i will be making sure that you updating the story on a weekly basis. If i update it early or late then it would be one week from that day. Anyways please Favorite, Follow, Review, and enjoy the story.**

Chapter 8: Initiation Pt. 1

After I shouted and while still gaining altitude from being launched off the side of a cliff, people heard what I shouted and started laughing. I started laughing as well and got ready for the decent. After two seconds gravity took effect and I started to fall. "Hey you might- never mind" I said as my foot plowed into a bird. I continued to fall at an increasing rate. I waited till I past the tree lines and turned around, to were my back was facing the ground, and used my death grip to grabbed onto a sturdy branch and pulled myself to it. I felt about 3 Gs of force from going back up and onto the branch. I hopped down using the branches. I landed on the ground bending my knees to cushion the impact. "Looks like I get to go hunt someone down" I said to myself and walked towards the abandoned temple.

Travis was falling from the sky in a different location. He pulled out a 13in Japanese style single edged sword and stuck it in a tree and spiraled down it. He landed removing his sword and rolling to displace some of the extra energy. He got up dusted himself off and said "Let's find my partner" Travis said.

Sam was falling from the sky in a different location then Travis or I. He pulled out his pistols and started shooting the tree branches. His feet landed on a thick log and I went crashing throw the tree branches using the branch as a battering ram. It slowed him down and before it hit the ground he jumped off the branch and rolled to displace some energy. He stood up brushed himself off and holstered his pistols, then walked off.

Erica was falling from the sky in a different location then Travis, Sam, or I landed. She pulled out her swords and used one to cut the branches in front of her and the other she stuck into a tree. She spiraled down the tree and when she landed she spun in place fire scorching the ground at her feet.

A 6' 6", short light brown hair with German Shepard ears sticking out, golden eyes, muscular, and decent looking, was falling from the sky. He was wearing a steel chest plate, shin and thigh guards, arm guards, and boots. When he was approaching a tree he took out a battle axe from his left side; the battle axe was dual sided 1 foot arc on the blade an foot long shaft, 5in extended from the handle, and chopped the tree clean through. He put his feet on the tree and rode it as it bounced off other trees. When the tree landed on the ground he jumped off and let the tree section roll away. He holstered his axe and walked off in the direction of the temple.

I was running towards the temple figuring I should come across someone sooner or later. I was looking around for anyone. I was praying that the person I was not Erica. I didn't want it to be Erica; hell I would take a beowolf over that up tight, pricy, pain in my ass, little b-, my thoughts were interrupted when I saw who I was about to run into. I slid to a halt, but I still had to step around the person. When I stepped around the person I turned around and instantly noticed who it was.

"Blaze" I said in shock. Erica was wearing a solid red shirt, thick leather pants for protection, red combat boots with flames on the bottom, and her two swords on her hips.

Erica stood still for a second then turned around and walked away in another direction, to go find someone else. "Where in the hell do you think you're going" I said putting my hand on her shoulder to try and stop her. She turned around and drew one of her swords and brought it to my heart, but I blocked it with one of my scythes.

"Don't forget we are being watched and if you leave to go find someone else Ozpin will stick us together anyways and both our scores will be seriously hurt in the teamwork category" I said.

She stood still for a few seconds, sighed and said "Fine, but by no means, what so ever does this make us friends" with venom.

"Hey, I just plan on us not killing each other with our stay here" I said with my hands up in a defensive pose.

"You better not slow me down" Erica said walking towards the temple.

I walked up next to her and said "I'm right with you."

Travis was running towards the temple probably having the same idea I did. He heard some rustling in some nearby bushes. He removed his pistol and slowly approached the bushes. "Max, Sam, you might want to come out of the bushes because I might shoot you" Travis said.

Travis took out his sword and moved the bushes aside when he saw a beowolf. "You're not one of my pals" Travis said. The beowolf jumped out of the bushes and he ducked it. He took his pistol and shoot the beowolf in its head. Three more beowolves came out of the trees and bushes. He shoot one of them in the chest 3 times and another in the head. The last beowolf got close and swung his claw at him. Travis ducked it and cut the beowolf's stomach open. What Travis didn't notice was that another beowolf had snuck up behind him. When the beowolf attacked he noticed the beowolf at the last second, but was only able to turn around, but not attack. The beowolf was suddenly got struck in the head with a tomahawk of sorts. The tomahawk wear completely steel, the hand was 2 ½ feet long, that bent, probably to collapse, in three places and a single sided axe that had a ¾ foot curved blade, 5in long sticking out from the handle. Travis looked at the direction the tomahawk came from and saw a girl with medium length black and dark gold hair with cat ears sticking out one was black and the other was dark gold, purple eyes, 5' 7', and a nice body.

"Thanks for the save" Travis said with a smile.

"No problem, the names Rachel by the way" The girl said reaching out her hand.

"Travis" he replied taking it.

**A/N: The usual reminder of Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Initation Pt 2

**A/N: Sorry it is a day late I was having internet problems yesterday, so I couldn't upload this chapter. Anyways it does work into my favor a bit because I have EOCs both this Tuesday and Wednesday and next week on the same days as well so my chapters or going to be delayed a bit and while probably come out on the weekends. Aside from that Favorite, Follow, Review, and Enjoy.**

Chapter 9: Initiation Pt. 2

When Travis stood up he got a better look at Rachel and noticed she was wearing a black shirt with gold stripes, black jeans, with 5 tomahawks on her body with various gold straps holding them, and black combat boots.

"So I guess we're partners" Rachel said.

"Guess so. So do you know which direction the temple is" Travis asked.

"I think it's this way" Rachel said pointing in the direction she thought was the temple.

"Lead the way" Travis said bowing.

"A gentlemen, what a dying breed" Rachel replied walking away in the direction your pointing.

"Cute cat ears by the way" Travis said pointing to the top of Rachel's head.

Rachel got both embarrassed and annoyed. She covered her ears with her hands and said "Damn, the bow must have come off when I landed." Right after she said that the black and gold bow blow into sight and straight towards her. She snacked it right of the air and put it on.

Travis laughed. "What's so funny" Rachel said angrily.

"Nothing important" Travis said.

"Just don't tell anyone ok" Rachel said.

"Why" Travis asked.

"Because when they insult me I get mad and beat them up" Rachel said a little embarrassed at the fact.

"Don't worry I have no problems with it and I won't tell anyone" Travis said holding up his hands defensively.

"Thanks" Rachel said relieved.

"But don't think I won't make a few cat puns when we're only" Travis said with a smile.

"Fair enough" Rachel said as they headed to the temple.

Over where Sam landed; he was getting a little bit of action himself. He had 3 Ursas trying to get a lunch out of him and Pepper, who was with him. Ursas appear much like Beowolves, with black fur and bony spikes on their backs and arms, as well as white, bonelike masks with red detailing, but are much larger and stockier and similar to a bear. There are also larger Ursa in the world, known as Ursa Majors. One of the Ursas attacked Sam, but Pepper blocked it with her shield and Sam put a few rounds into the Ursa's head. One of the Ursas lunged at them. Pepper pushed Sam out of the way and dodged the Ursa by going underneath it. She turned around and throw her spear into the back of the Ursa's neck. The last Ursa was shot in the left knee by Sam and Pepper's spear transformed into a sword and she took the Ursa's head off.

"Thanks for the save" Sam said.

"No problem" Pepper replied.

"So, where is the temple" Sam said.

"What are you lost" Pepper said jokingly.

"Men don't get lost, we go exploring" Sam said matter-of-factly.

"Strange I don't see any men around here" Pepper said with a smile.

"Ha ha, funny" Sam said sarcastically.

"Anyways I think it's this way" Pepper said.

Over where the unnamed Faunus guy landed was having a one on one with a Boarbatusk. A Boarbatusk is a quadruped resembling a boar including cloven-feet, a line of hair sprouting from its spine, snub snout, and tusks. The Boarbatusk seems to have four eyes, a series of plates along its back and on its thighs, and two extra sets of tusks, including two large curving tusks. However, the underside is comparatively under-protected and vulnerable, with little body armor or shielding.

"Looks like I get to have a little fun" the guy said taking out his axe and a Warhammer that weighed 15 pounds.

The Boarbatusk charged him. The guy swung his hammer as he dodged to the right. The hammer connected with the Boarbatusk head and it veered to his left. The Boarbatusk was relatively unfazed by the hit and was ready to attack with in a second. The guy charged the Boarbatusk head on. The Boarbatusk returned the action. When the Boarbatusk go in range he swung his hammer down onto the Boarbatusk's head, causing it to plow into the ground. The guy jumped over the Boarbatusk and left the hammer where it was. The Boarbatusk slowly got up from the ground and the hammer fell to the ground. The bone plate on its head was creaked and had a small creator in the center.

"You're a tough son of a gun aren't you" The guy said with a smirk. The Boarbatusk spun in a circle in a single spot for about 4 seconds and then shot off still spinning. The guy quickly took a side step then batted the Boarbatusk in the stomach with his axe gutting the thing. It fell to the ground and slid several feet. What I always found interesting was just how little the Grimm actually bleed when struck or cut, because they hardly bleed or don't bleed at all not matter the wound. The guy walked over to where his hammer lied and picked it up. He then holstered his two weapons and started to walk off.

He didn't get every far before he heard someone say "That's pretty impressive."

He spun around and saw a girl 5' 7", with long blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a nice figure, jump down from a nearby tree. The girl was wearing a green tank top, white shorts that when down to the knee, a pair of brown boots and had a sword and sniper rifle on her back.

"Thanks I guess" The guy said not knowing if it was a compliment or not.

"It's a compliment, I wasn't trying to be rude or anything" The girl said figuring out what he was thinking.

"Anyways, I'm Wendy" the girl continued.

"Rex" the guy replied.

"Nice to meet you" Wendy said with a smile.

"Likewise" Rex replied.

"So, I'm guessing you haven't made eye contact with anyone yet have you" Wendy said already knowing the answer.

"No and based on your question neither have you" Rex said with a smile knowing where this was going.

"So teammates" Wendy said extending her hand.

"Teammates" Rex said shaking it.

**A/N: Just the usually reminder Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Initiation Pt 3

Chapter 10: Initiation Pt. 3

Over where Erica and I were, we were walking in the direction of the temple. We were walking in absolute silence, since the heiress did want me to say anything to her. Suddenly I felt like we weren't alone.

"Hold up there Erica" I said.

"What is it" Erica said annoyed with me for stopping her.

"I think we have company" I said taking out my scythes.

Erica looks around and notices several pairs of red eyes. Erica took out her swords and got into a fighting stance. "I believe you're right, for once" Erica replied.

I cracked a smile and said "I have even been asked a question or guessed at something since we meet."

"Oh, shut up and get ready to fight" Erica said annoyed.

I then took a fighting stance of my own and said "Alright ladies you can come out now."

11 Beowolves came out from the trees. One was bigger the rest and was the alpha male by anyone's guess. The Beowolves had us surrounded and Erica and I got back to back.

"So, what do you say first one to kill five wolves then the Alpha wins" I said with a smug smile.

"Are you seriously making a game out of this" Erica asked irritated.

"Hey, I just thought that it might make things a little more interesting," I answered "why scared you would lose."

"Fine I'll play you little game and I'll win" Erica said proudly.

"That's the spirit princess" I said with a smug smile and shoot off towards the first Beowolf.

"Stop calling me that" Erica shouted angrily as she went after a different Beowolf.

_Poor bastard_ I thought when Erica rushed the Beowolf.

When I reached my first Beowolf I ducked its first swing then cut it in half at the waist, spun around it and decapitated it in one fluid motion. A Beowolf came to attack me from my side. The Beowolf swung at me with its right arm. I cut the arm off with my right scythe then brought my left scythe up and beheaded the Beowolf. I then turned around and through my right scythe at my third Beowolf impaling it in the heart. One of the remaining Beowolves got behind me and lunged at me. I noticed this and dove forward avoiding it and pulled out my pistol. I fired two rounds at the Beowolf. The first went into the chest and the second into the head, removing part of the head. The fifth Beowolf took me head on. It tried to hit me with it right claw, but I blocked it and shot it in the left knee causing it to kneel. I then brought my gun up and shot it in the head, effectively ending its life.

While I was doing that Erica was taking on her five Beowolves. Took out her first Beowolf with pretty easily by cutting its right arm off and then cutting it in two from the left shoulder down to the end of its left rib cage. A Beowolf trying to attack her from behind, but she spun around cut him into three pieces. She then went after her third Beowolf which she simple cut in an x from the shoulders down to the waist. One of the remaining Bewolves attacked her from the side. She blocked its attack then impaled it in the chest. She then turned around and threw one of her sword at her fifth Beowolf. The sword imbedded its self into the Beowolf's heart. She proceeded to run up to the Beowolf, who had yet to fall to the ground, jumped onto its chest removed the sword and spring boarded off of it. She had jumped in the direction off the Alpha Beowolf and was coming down on top of it. The Alpha Beowolf noticed this and got ready for her.

At this time I had retrieved my other scythe and holstered my gun. I connected my two scythes and used my Death grip to pull the Alpha Beowolf towards me, making Erica miss her mark. I had pulled the Alpha Beowolf from the left side so it was even ready for me at all. I brought my connected scythes down on the Alpha Beowolf cutting it left arm off and in two from the middle of the rib cage to the waist. The two parts of the Alpha Beowolf went past me and hit two separate trees.

"I win" I said holstering my scythes.

"You stole my kill you" Erica said furious with me and her hair looking like it was catching fire.

"Yeah, I said first one to kill five wolves and then the Alpha wins. I said nothing about not being able to steal a kill" I replied smugly folding my arms across my chest.

Erica put away her swords angrily and stormed off in the wrong direction to the temple. I was too busy enjoying the win to notice that detail.

Over on Travis's end, he and Rachel were making their way to the temple without any other resistance. The same could be said for Sam and Pepper, along with Rex and Wendy.

After a while of walking with an angry Erica. She said "We should be at the temple by now."

I looked at my watch and said "Yeah, you're right you're lost."

"I'm lost don't you mean we're lost" Erica said ticked.

"Guy don't get lost we go exploring" I replied with a smile.

"God you're so infuriating" Erica screamed.

"Let me go see where we are" I said as I walked over to a big tree and used my death grip to grab onto one of the higher branches.

Erica was about to ask what I was doing, but figured it out pretty quickly. "Just make it fast" She said.

I made it to the top of the tree and looked for the place where we were launched from and the temple. I couldn't really tell where we were launched from, so that was a bust, but I saw a clearing that might be where the temple was located. Either way it was the best guess I had. I took one last look at the cliff side where we were launched from and saw a Nevermore. _Taxi_ popped into my mind the second I saw it. A Nevermore is an avian that has features resembling those of several other bird species. Two notable examples of this are its resemblances to condors and ravens. Like other Creatures of Grimm, it has a mask-like white bony structure overlaying the upper front of its head. It also has four glowing red eyes, two on each side of its head. The headpiece also includes a dorsal spine or fin, reminiscent of that on the heads of condors. Interestingly, the Nevermore is seen to have two clawed "fingers" extending forwards from the outermost wing joint. This is a feature not seen on any contemporary birds on Earth. It's about 35 feet wing span and two stories tall.

I hopped down from the tree and Erica said "Well?"

"I can get us to the temple, but you're not going to like" I answered.


	11. Chapter 11: Initiation Pt 4

**A/N: These two chapters are up today because I need to get this section done with so I could move on to the next bit. Anyways Favorite, Follow, Review, and Enjoy. Also there while be a chapter a week from now.**

Chapter 11: Initiation Pt. 4

Over by Travis and Rachel, they had reached the temple. The temple nothing more than a circle of columns that were nothing but ruins now. There relics this initiation were black and gold chess pieces minus the pawns, king, and queen.

"Which one" Rachel asked looking at them all.

"How does a night in shinnying armor sound" Travis said picking up one of the gold knight pieces.

Rachel chuckled a bit and said "Sure why not."

They walked out of the temple when they heard "Watch out below."

They looked up in the direction of the noise and saw me falling to the earth with a smile on my face.

Meanwhile over with Sam and Pepper, they came across a cave.

"Is this the Temple" Pepper asked.

"I don't know let's check" Sam said as he started to make a torch.

After Sam made the torch they went inside. After walking into the cave about a hundred feet Pepper said "I don't think this is the temple."

"You are probably right, but humor me for about ten more feet" Sam replied.

8 feet later they came across something glowing. "Is that the relic" Pepper asked.

"I don't know, hold this" he replied handing the torch to Pepper. Sam reached out to try and grab the glowing item, but it moved. Sam reached for it again with both hands. This time he grabbed it and it pulled him up to a face with a bone mask on it.

"This isn't the relic" Sam said scared. He let go of the glowing object, dropped to the ground, turned around and ran. He grabbed Pepper's hand, causing her to drop the torch, and made a break for the entrance of the cave with a Death Stalker on them tail. A Death Stalker is a 25 foot long Scorpion and much like the other creatures of Grimm, a Death Stalker has a black exoskeleton underneath several white, bonelike plates upon its back with red detailing. One of the more prominent attributes is the glowing golden stinger on its tail. It also has a pair of large pincers that it uses to defend itself and grab/cut into its targets.

Sam and Pepper made it out of the cave, while the Death Stalker destroyed the entrance on the way out. Pepper jumped to avoid getting snagged by one of the Death Stalker's pincers. That just kept running, which happen to be in the direction of temple.

Back at the temple with me falling from the sky. I was falling and used by Death grip to grab onto one of the somewhat standing pillars. When I hit it I pushed off with my feet and did a backflip. I stock and the landing and Travis goes "And her sticks the landing."

The three of us laughed for a second and heard someone shout "Max you bastard get me down from here."

We looked up and saw Erica barely hanging on to one of the talons of the Nevermore I used as a taxi. "I told you to let go didn't I" I shouted back.

"She's going to fall" Rachel said calmly.

Erica lost her grip and started to fall.

"There she goes" Travis said.

I sighed and used my Death grip to snack her out of the air. Travis, Rachel, and I all caught her.

"See all safe and sound just like I said" I told Erica as we put her down.

"That was the most reckless and craziest thing I have ever had to do" Erica said furious at me for the one hundredth time today.

Up at the cliff where we were launched Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch were watching everything going on using there scrolls.

"Max and Erica are going to kill each other before the first three weeks are up" Professor Goodwitch said.

"Give Max some faith he is a lot cleverer than most people think" Professor Ozpin replied.

"I'll believe it when I see it" Professor Goodwitch retorted.

Back at the temple now. The four of us heard trees being knocked down and we looked in the direction of the trees being knocked down and saw trees falling. Out of the tree line came Sam and Pepper sprint like their lives depended on it, which they did. Right behind them came the Death Stalker. The Death Stalker managed to hit them, but they guarded against so they really just got tossed towards us. They landed on the ground in front of us and Rachel and I helped them up.

"You two ok" I asked.

"Just dandy" Sam replied.

Coming out of the tree lines on our right we heard "Yo, what's all this commotion?"

We looked and saw Rex and Wendy. We all just point towards the Death Stalker.

"That's reasonable" Wendy said.

"Anyways what's your name" I said not even worrying about the Death Stalker.

"Oh, I'm Rex" Rex replied.

"And I'm Wendy" Wendy added.

"Nice to meet you I'm Max and this is Erica, Travis, Rachel, Sam, and Pepper" I said point to everyone with my thumb.

"Nice to meet you too" Wendy said with a smile.

"Hey, buddy" Travis said tapping my shoulder.

"Yeah dude, what's the matter" I asked.

"Your birdy is coming back" Travis said pointing towards the Nevermore.

"Ok, the cliff is that way so, Rex, Wendy, Sam, and Pepper grab one of the relics and let's get the hell out of here" I said grabbing the other gold knight piece. Sam and Rex grabbed the two black rooks.

We took off running in the direction of the cliff, since the two Grimm creatures are not that direction. The two Grimm creatures followed us not wanting their prey to escape. We cleared the trees and could see the cliff clearly there was large old stone tower with a several bridges from some older stone building that were no longer standing what so ever. We were about half way to the stone bridges when the Nevermore decided to attack us by shooting feather spears at us.

"In coming" I shouted when the feather spears were shoot. Everyone looked over their shoulder to avoid the feather spears. We managed to dodge them and kept running. We made it to the stone bridge that was on our level and started to make our way across. The Death Stalker got their only a second later and slammed it's stinger it to the bridge about 13 feet away from the Death Stalker. The old stone of the bridge collapsed in several areas. It cut Erica, Travis, Rex, and I off from Rachel, Sam, Wendy, and Pepper; Sam and the rest being closer to the Death Stalker.

The Death Stalker and they fought for a bit, but the Death Stalker had the advantage since they couldn't move that much. "We have to help them" Rex said.

"Ok, I'll get you over there and you deal with the Death Stalker we'll deal with bird brains" I replied. He nodded in agreement.

"Ok, throw as far as you can" I said.

"What?" Rex said confused.

"Just do it" I replied and he tossed me a little pass the halfway mark on the gap between us and them. I used my Death grip to pull Rex towards me.

"Good luck" I said as I spring boarded off of him. He landed on the other side and I landed back where I was.

Rachel got knocked off the bridge by the Death Stalker and I grabbed her with my Death grip pulled her to me.

When she was safe with us Travis said "Glad you could join us. You're just in time to help us take out the Nevermore."

"Fun" Rachel said sarcastically.

The four of us made our way up the tower to get closer to the Nevermore. When we got up to the top of the tower I pulled out my pistol and so did Travis, who also pulled out a stock and barrel to transform his pistol into a rifle. We both started shooting at the Nevermore with fire dust rounds which explode a bit on impact. The rounds didn't even scratch the Nevermore it only ticked it off even more. The Nevermore flew right at us and slammed into the section of the tower we were on. We fell, but jumped off the large stone segments that came down with us to get back to the floor where the collapsed stone bridge connected.

"That was close" Rachel said.

"Yeah, a little too close for comfort" Travis replied.

"I have an idea for taking out big bird, cover me" I said and ran towards the gap in the bridge.

"Where do you think you're going" Erica shouted.

"You'll see" I replied.

Meanwhile over with Sam, Pepper, Rex, Wendy, and the Death Stalker. Sam got right up in the Death Stalker's face and shot it repeatedly in the face. Wendy came up with her 3 foot long single edge sword and stuck it in the face a few times. Rex came up and batted the pincers away with his hammer, while Pepper pulled out a pistol on the inside of her shield and shot the Death Stalker in the face a several times from a distance. The only person that really made a scratch, a small one at that, was Wendy. Sam got an idea and started shooting at the stinger of the Death Stalker. Wendy and Pepper caught onto the idea. Pepper started shooting the stinger while Wendy took out her yellow 50 cal. sniper rifle and started shooting at the stinger as well. Rex used his hammer and axe to block the pincers. "Watch out coming through" They heard me shout as I landed straight on the head of the Death Stalker and jumped off past it.

I ran to were the feather spears were embedded in the ground and cut them down some and used my Death grip to help pull them out of the ground. After I got ten feather spears out of the ground I took out some duct tape, the same as duck tape in this realm, and put taped them together in a circle. I picked them up and ran towards the Death Stalker. I used my Death grip to make it to the other said and back to Travis, Erica, and Rachel.

"You're back so soon" Travis said jokingly.

"Got what I needed" I replied.

"Now, Erica I need you to get bird brains as low as possible over there against that cliff. Travis, I need you to shoot these feather spears into the cliff twenty feet apart and one at the very top. Rachel, I need you to load the feather spears down the barrel of Travis's gun" I said. "Oh, and Travis don't blow her hand off."

"Wait how come I'm the bait" Erica asked.

"Because it's my idea" I answered.

"I think it's a stupid idea" Erica replied.

"Do you have an idea" I asked.

"Well… no" Erica said defeated.

"Good, now places people" I said and got into position.

On my way back to Travis, Erica, and Rachel; Sam and the others had knocked the stinger loss.

"Pepper" Sam said and Pepper throw her at the stinger cutting it loose and it stuck into the Death Stalker. The shield bounced off the tail and back in the general direction of Pepper who caught it and got ready for Rex's part. Rex ran up to Pepper and use her shield as a springboard. He took is hammer did a front flip and it the stinger driving it in deeper into to the Death Stalker killing it.

Over on my side Erica lured the Nevermore close enough to the cliff that I could active my plan. Travis shot the feather spears into the wall and I connected my two scythes. I Death gripped the first spear and pulled myself to the cliff catching the Nevermore's neck in the process. I used my Death grip on spear after spear gaining more speed each time dragging the Nevermore up the cliff side. When I got to the top I Death gripped a tree and pulled myself towards it. When I did my connected scythes decapitated the Nevermore and its body fall to the ground at the bottom of the tower. Everyone else saw this and was amazed that a pulled off something so unordinary.

Later when Professor Ozpin grouping up the teams at the assembly.

"Sam Walker, Pepper Ashcraft, Rex Bogards, Wendy Winfield. Congratulation you form team SPRW (Sparrow), led by Sam Walker" Professor Ozpin said and Pepper hugged Sam.

"Max Hartmon, Erica Blaze, Travis Gates, Rachel Anderson. Congratualtion you form team METR (Meteor), led by Max Hartmon" Professor Ozpin said and Travis and I did bro hug.

**A/N: The usual reminder to Favorite, Follow, and Review**


	12. Chapter 12: First day of class

**A/N: So terribly sorry for the long wait i just couldn't get in the mood for writing, but i will make it up to you by getting another chapter out this Friday or Saturday. Anyways Favoirte, Follow, Review, and Enjoy.**

Chapter 12: First Class

I was standing in my new first year dorm room with the rest of my team. The room had four bed and two small closets and some shelves

"Time to unpack" I said putting my hands together.

"Ahhhh" Travis groaned.

"Don't worry I hate it too" I said.

"Oh, would you two stop complaining and start unpacking" Erica said.

"Yeah yeah yeah" We said broadly.

When we got unpacked we had a space problem. Our four beds where piled on top of each other because there wasn't enough room for them.

"Well what are we going to do from here" Rachel said.

"I could get rid of my bed" I said uncaringly.

"You don't have to get rid of you bed dude" Travis said a little shocked by how uncaringly I said it.

"Sorry let me rephrase that; I'm getting my rid of my bed" I said with a small smile.

"Why would you want to get rid of your bed" Erica asked with a confused look on her face along with the rest of my team.

"I was here for part of summer and Zephyr peed on my bed, so I wound up sleeping on the floor. And honestly it was more comfortable than the bed" I said with a small smile.

Just then Zephyr came in and meowed. We all looked down and Zephyr rubbing up against my leg. "Looks like I've found where he wants to stay" said a man in a calm voice.

Everyone, except me, turned around to see who it was. "Hey, Ozpin what's up" I said picking up Zephyr and turning around. Luckily no one noticed that I just called Professor Ozpin, Ozpin instead of Professor Ozpin. If they did, they would have questioned that.

"Does that mean this dumb animal going to stay with us" Erica said both confused and annoyed.

That got a glare from both Professor Ozpin and I. "He is not dumb" I said.

"He won't be living in your dorm there will be a doggy door in your door for the cat the other stuff will be located elsewhere and taken care of by other students" Professor Ozpin said in his usual calm voice.

"Just as long as he doesn't go to the bathroom on our beds" Erica said.

"He only did that before he was neutered" I commented.

"I'll leave you to finish unpacking, since your beds are a mess" Professor Ozpin said in his usual tone.

We looked at our beds that were piled up in the center of the room Travis and I chuckled a bit.

"Its stills cleaner than when Goodwitch spent the night with Ozpin" I whispered to Travis. Travis laughed and Professor Ozpin smacked me in the back of my head. I bent down holding my head in pain.

"You shouldn't be spreading rumors about people, Max" Professor Ozpin said with a smile and his usual calm tone. Travis was to busy laughing to notice, but Erica and Rachel took a step back.

"It was just a joke Professor Ozpin no need to get upset" I said standing back up and rubbing my head.

"Well, then while your teammates work on the room some, you can get the door with a doggy door" Professor Ozpin said.

"Fine but help me with my bed" I said walking over to our pile of beds.

"What do you mean" Professor Ozpin asked confused.

"I don't need my bed so I'm moving it somewhere else" I answered.

"Well the door is in storage so I suppose the bed might as well go there too" Professor Ozpin said.

Professor Ozpin put his coffee down on one of our desk and put his cane on the bed that we were moving. We lifted the bed pretty easily and started walking out the door. We cared the bed to room and dropped the bed off. Professor Ozpin grabbed his can and I grabbed the door. Professor Ozpin grabbed part of the door with one hand and we walked back to the door. When we got to the dorm we found that the door was already off the hinges and gone. We also noticed Travis and Rachel were gone.

"Where's Travis and Rachel" I asked.

"They took the door down to storage already" Erica replied handing me a hammer and the nails to the hinges. Erica was wearing the school uniform. All students are required to wear a uniform. The males wear black colored suits lined with gold with a blue vest and white shirt with red tie. The females wear long stockings, which are an optional component, a red plaid skirt, and a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt. Students are given the freedom to customize their attire. Wearing the uniform isn't to strictly enforced, as some students wear a more casual retire, but are somewhat nicely dressed.

I grabbed the hammer and put up the door with the doggy door. Why I set up the door Professor Ozpin had left for other school business. After I got the door up Travis and Rachel came back in with their school uniforms on.

"Sup dude" Travis said holding his hand up for a high five. I high fived him and walked into the room and straighten out the beds.

"Hey, Max when does our first class start" Erica asked.

"At eight" I answered.

Erica looked at her watch and shout "Its seven fifty five you moron."

"Crap let's go" I said and ran out the door. I ran up to team SPRW's door and knocked on it.

"We have five minutes till class starts" I shouted.

They came running out the door in their school uniforms. I took one step away from their door before I realized I only had my red t-shirt, blue jeans, and my red shoes with red trim. I leaned back and Death gripped my leather arm guards, so I wouldn't get in trouble for wearing just causal clothes to class.

We were running across the campus while I put on my leather arm guards. We made it to class just as the bell rang.

"On time hell's yeah" Sam shouted.

"Good now take your seats" said an elderly man, appearing to be about in his mid-fifties. He wears a burgundy suit with gold trimming and gold buttons running down the collar and by the wrists. He has gray hair and a gray mustache and appears to be slightly obese. And I'm guess when he laughs his belly visibly shakes up and down.

We sat down at the remaining chair in the front row. The class was setup like a movie theater with the seats going higher each tier.

"I am Professor Port welcome to my class. Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. Vale and the other three kingdom are safe havens, but beyond their borders our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces!" the elderly man said.

I took out a piece of paper and wrote _is he talking about women when we take them to bed?_ I leaned back and stretched. I dropped the note in front of Travis, who was the second person on my right, right after Erica. Travis opened the note and busted out laughing.

"Is something funny " The Professor said looking at his scroll to see the names.

"No sir nothing, just remembered a funny joke" Travis said slipping the note up his sleeve.

"Mind sharing it with the class" The Professor asked.

"It's more of an inside joke sir" Travis replied.

"Very well" Professor Port said and turned around walked up to the chalk board at the front of the room. Travis looked at me and I did the thumbs up sign.

A few minutes later I thought _Dear God this is boring_. Professor Port's class was so I boring I was two seconds away from passing out from boredom. I took out my scroll and opened my balloon tower defense 4, Erica noticed and gave me short scowl. I shrugged it off, thinking she was mad at me for the thousand and first time. Professor Port started a story about his early years. All I cared to pay attention to was the words cabbage smell and something about a Beowolf.

"That is how I learned a true Huntsman must be honorable! A true Huntsman must be dependable! A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise! Now who amongst you thinks you possess these traits" Professor Port said.

Erica and I both raised our right hands. Erica gave me a scowl that said I was wrong to raise my hand, but I just ignored her.

"It seems we have two people who think they have these traits" Professor Port said happily.

"Max is not better than me" Erica said angry that I raised my hand in the first place.

"Hey now. I'll admit that you are more dependable and better educated, but there is no way in hell you are more honorable or more strategic, and you're sure as hell that I'm a lot wiser than you princess" I said annoyed. That wisdom stuff was actually true I spent most of my summer break time with Ozpin and he told me about all sorts of his experiences and mistakes he made.

"I am a more honorable, more strategic and I have a better education which means I'm wiser" Erica said almost shouting in anger "And stop calling me princess!"

"First off wisdom and education are two different things. Second who came up with the plan to take out the Nevermore" I said and paused. "Oh right this guy" I said using both my thumbs to point towards myself.

Erica was furious at me and everyone could tell and they took a step back, even the Professor.

"Calm down you two why don't we settle this by see who can take out a Boarbatusk first" Professor Port said walking over to a cage on one side of the class.

Erica and I got down in front of the class and got ready to fight the Boarbatusk. Professor Port let the Boarbatusk out and it charged us. I took out my two scythes and connected them. I rushed toward the Boarbatusk, taking it head on. When I was a yard away I dove to the right of the Boarbatusk and throw my connected scythes at the Boarbatusk's legs. My connected scythes cut off the left hind leg and the right front, while give the other two legs a decent cut. The Boarbatusk hit the ground and slid to a halt a two yards away from Erica.

"All yours" I said gesturing to the Boarbatusk.

"Can't take it out because you disarmed yourself" Erica said with a smug smile.

I took out my pistol and said "Always have a back-up."

"Then why don't you take it out" Erica replied.

"You're closer than me, besides we are on the same team or did you think that we weren't for this little exercise" I said with a small smile.

Erica rolled her eyes and killed the Boarbatusk in you swift move.

"Bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of two true Huntress-in-training" Professor Port said.

**A/N: Just a reminder to Favorite****, Follow, Review.**


	13. Chapter 13: Lunch with Ozpin

**A/N: I'm sorry for it being so short, but i have a school project to do over the weekend. Anyways hope you enjoy the story.**

Chapter 13: Lunch with Ozpin

Team SPRW and I along with the rest of my team were heading to lunch when I said "Hey I have a previous engagement so I'll see you later" turning around and jogging away.

"Wonder where he's going off to" Travis asked scratching his head.

"Who cares maybe we will have a normal lunch" Erica said walking towards the cafeteria with everyone else soon following her.

I walked to the main building that had a huge tower sticking out the back and at the top of tower was Ozpin's office, the tower is also the largest in beacon. I didn't enter the building however, but I did grab onto the rail at the top of the tower with my death grip and pulled myself up to the top of the tower.

When I got to the top of Ozpin's tower I knocked on the door to the outside. Ozpin waved me in and I opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, Ozpin what's up" I said taking a seat and taking out some lunch.

Ozping took a sip of is coffee and said "Nothing more than the usual."

"So, how has your team been doing" Professor Ozpin asked.

"Fine, but they think it is weird that I sleep on the floor" I replied.

"That is weird considering you could sleep in a bed" Ozpin said.

"Hey it's not my fault that the floor is as comfortable as the bed, besides I'm young. I can sleep anywhere" I said taking a bit out of my sandwich.

"Enjoy it why you can your youth will go by faster than you think" Ozpin replied.

"I know" I said like I heard it a hundred times before.

"Anyways want to play same blackjack" I said pulling out a deck of cards and a hundred chips. We would have played poker, but it takes a day for one of us to call it quits, because it took all day.

We played a while talking about random things.

"So, how is the progress with your and Professor Goodwitch's relationship going" I said with a smug smile.

He gave me an unamused look and said "I could say the same about you and Miss Blaze."

"Ha, we are barely able to work together, what your implying is impossible" I said with a smile amused at the idea.

"Didn't you once tell me that with your luck you just about anything could happen" Ozpin said with a smile of amusement, knowing he just pulled one over on me.

"I hate it when you do that, but if we do get married you do not say a damn word" I said pointing my finger at him.

"My lips are sealed" Ozpin said smiling that he won.

"You still didn't answer my previous question" I said smoothly.

"Blackjack" Ozpin said showing me that he had an ace and king.

"Damn" I said giving him his won chips.

"You still have answered me about Professor Goodwitch" I said.

"And what might that question be" said a woman's voice.

Ozpin and I both looked at the entrance to his office that was from inside the tower, and we saw Professor Goodwitch in the same attire as when she greeted us on the airship to beacon.

"Hey Professor Goodwitch how's it going, want to play some blackjack with us" I said.

"No I would not like to play blackjack with you and you still didn't answer my question" Professor Goodwitch said.

"We can play stripe" I said waving the deck in one hand.

Professor Goodwitch gave me a very unamused and angry look. I saw this and belled out the way I came in.

"What was the question he was taking about" Professor Goodwitch asked Ozpin.

"Nothing important" Ozpin said trying to put on the best face he could.

**A/N: Favorite, Follow, and Review. Also i want to see what the romantic partnerships would be, and this could effect the future of the story.**


End file.
